


Set Your Phasers To Stun

by farmersmumz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farmersmumz/pseuds/farmersmumz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was no ordinary game of laser tag, it was now a full out battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Your Phasers To Stun

**Author's Note:**

> I started working at a family center and welp this prompt popped into my head and here ya go. Also I wrote this in a little under two hours so sorry for the mistakes,,,

Bass rumbled throughout the dim arena, lights flashing in the corners of the ceiling along with each thump of rhythm reverberating against the walls. Kagami walked around the corner of the synthetic stone wall slowly, checking the perimeter for any flashing lights. As he furrowed his brow in concentration a rapid beeping sounded behind him followed by his vest droning lowly.

“Ack! Kuroko, again?! Seriously, you have a flashing vest on so how do you keep sneaking up on me?” the redhead asked in exasperation over the loud music.

“Ghosts don’t leave any trace, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko responded before turning around to hide yet again. Kagami clicked his teeth in annoyance as the blue haired youth disappeared into the dark arena. He felt a small tug on the bottom of his jeans, pulling for his attention.

“Yeah, what’s up, Ken?” he asked looking down at the small brunette peering up at him.

“Uncle Kuroko is way better at this, ain’t he?” the young boy asked.

“What, you wanna stop being on my team?” Kagami teased while ruffling the child’s hair.

“No, ‘cause I can’t keep up, he always disappears!” Ken excitedly yelled. Kagami grinned at his sudden outburst.

“Alright then, we’ll just have to show him what we can do, won’t we?” Kagami asked. Ken nodded excitedly, positioning his gun for combat. The tall man started weaving through the maze, keeping his eyes peeled for a slope leading to the top of the arena. Since he and Ken weren’t doing so hot on the ground he thought that sniping the little phantom out might be the better option. As he and Ken made their way up to their perch they scanned the lower part of the ground for any signs of blue lights. 

“Uncle Bakagami, do you see him anywhere?” Ken asked while looking through a small hole on the very tip of his toes. 

“Who told you to call me that?! And no, I don’t see him yet. Just keep your eyes peeled for him. As long as we stay up here with our backs turned to the wall we should be able to see him sneaking up on us,” he said as he glanced over the middle of the area. 

“Uncle Bakagami! Look!” Ken shouted.

“Where?! Do you see him?!” Kagami asked while darting his eyes for Kuroko.

“No, but look at this! My socks are glowing! Whoaaa!” Ken awed as he transfixed on his now purple luminescent feet. Kagami snorted. He always forgot how simple kids were over some things. Show them a black light and you swear you could literally see the light in their eyes spark with wonder. He never really pegged himself for a kid person but couldn’t help enjoying the time he spent with Ken. He wasn’t bratty and he didn’t really give him too much trouble. Well, save for when he gave him food. The food must never touch or it’ll be ruined. Or so says Ken. 

Suddenly Kagami heard yet another low drone crying from his vest as the lights on his chest went out. He’d been shot yet again.

“How did he get me?! We’re literally at the top of the arena and he is nowhere in sight!” Kagami yelled while waving his hands in frustration.

“Look there, Uncle Bakagami,” Ken said while pointing towards the wall that was supposed to keep them safe. Kagami turned around to see what Ken was trying to show him. On the wall level to his back was a mirror, reflecting the red lights in his once again functional vest.

“That little-! He used a trick shot to hit me in the back!” the loud man grunted.

“How is he so good?” Ken wondered out loud while the level of Kuroko’s skill settled within his small head.

“C’mon Ken, we’re going to try meeting him head on again. So that’s how he wants to play it, huh? Well get yourself ready Kuroko because this means war,” Kagami said to himself as he gripped his fist. Ken simply watched Kagami bristle up and smiled. Adults were funny some times.

The two made their way back down the slope, making way towards the wall of the arena so they could scale along it. Kagami led them all around the floor, his gun even with his elbows and eyes narrowed in focus. This was no ordinary game of laser tag, it was now a full out battle. His pride as a man wouldn’t allow him to accept defeat against one person so easily. As the song shifted over to the next track he listened intently for any sounds of footsteps nearby. He continued taking gentle but quick strides in hopes of spotting the other player and getting in a few points for himself. Ken followed behind, quickly trotting to keep up the pace with the large man. Ken hurried along until he felt his legs tangle up with each other. The small boy fumbled a bit before regaining his balance. He swung his head down to see his left shoelaces laying on the sides on his shoes instead of being tied in the neat little bow he had before. He leaned over to tie them when he heard quick beeping behind him and the sound of Kagami’s vest being shut off temporarily once again. Ken quickly spun around, holding his gun in his small hands and rapidly fired off shots into the middle of Kuroko’s vest. Now Kuroko’s vest droned, lights flickering off upon the hits. The music stopped and a voice over the amplifiers informed them that their match was now over.

“Alright Ken! You got him!” Kagami cheered as he walked up to pat him on the head. Kuroko smiled at the young boy.

“Good job, Ken-kun. I’m surprised you were able to get me. That’s the first time someone’s managed to hit me,” Kuroko praised as he held out his hand for Ken. The small boy grinned widely, feeling pride well up in his tiny body as he took Kuroko’s hand to lead him out of the arena.

“I didn’t think I’d get you, Uncle Kuroko! I was like-bang bang bang! And -And you were like-wooo!” Ken said in a hyper voice as Kuroko helped him take off his vest and gun to set them on the rack. 

“Who got first?” Kagami asked as he took off his vest.

“I believe I did since my code name as Ghost,” Kuroko said as he placed the gun in the holder on the wall.

“Oh, oh, I was Snake, what did I get?!” Ken asked loudly.

“I think you got second, Ken-kun,” Kuroko smiled as he walked them towards the exit.

“But since you shot Kuroko, an actual ghost I think you won this round Ken,” Kagami said as he patted the small boy on the shoulder.

“Uncle Bakagami didn’t really hit anything, did he?” Ken asked Kuroko while they walked out the door into the rest of the family center.

“Hey!” Kagami groaned with a smile. Kagami’s phone began chirping loudly as he dug it out of his pocket to check the time. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Bakagami, we’re back home now so you can drop Ken off if you need to,” Riko said though the phone. 

“Oh, okay, we just got finished playing laser tag with him so we’ll drop him off in a bit,” Kagami said while watching Kuroko lead Ken over to the concessions, hand in hand. Ken was still chattering away about the game while Kuroko simply nodded and smiled as he listened to the small child ramble on and on. Kagami couldn’t help the smile spread over his face and the small thump in his chest as he watched those two walk together like a parent and child. Suddenly Ken didn’t have brown hair and brown eyes but rather he had soft powder blue hair and dark red eyes. He looked like a mix of Kagami and Kuroko, with features similar to the both of them such as Kagami’s sharply shaped eyes and Kuroko’s subtle, small nose. Immediately the heat crept over Kagami’s face, red dusting from his face all the way to his neck. 

“Kagami, you okay?” Riko asked, his silence puzzling her.

“Uh, ye-yeah, I’ll text you before we head over, okay?” Kagami said while trying to recover from his embarrassing mental images.

“Okay then, me and Hyuga will be waiting. You better return our kid in one piece or so help me I will make you wish you’d never been born,” Riko warned, the darkness in her voice seeping from the phone and into Kagami’s soul.

“R-Right! Bye!” Kagami shook as he hung up his phone. He let out a sigh as he walked over to join Kuroko and Ken for food.

“And two vanilla shakes-oh, Kagami-kun, did you want something?” Kuroko asked as he was telling his order to the clerk. 

“No, I think I’m good. Plus if I get hungry I’ll just steal a few sips from you, Kuroko,” Kagami said as he threw an arm around him.

Kuroko smiled gently, “Alright then.” They received their shakes a few minutes after and walked to the car to return Ken back home. As Kagami drove he kept stealing glances over to Kuroko, who was listening to Ken recount all the fun things that happened that day and how excited he was to spend more time with them aga'in.

'Maybe kids aren’t all that bad anyway', Kagami thought to himself as he smiled at the blue haired man next to him.

'Maybe.'


End file.
